


Spirit of Fire

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shared desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Fourteen unlikely partners. Fourteen very different individuals brought together by their shared desire to save one person. The D will indeed bring us the storm, the likes of which we had never seen.





	1. Prologue - From the Heart

The Kingdom of Goa was known for relatively peaceful settlements, such as Windmill village. But it was also known as the place frequented by four tiny terrors, who used their combined powers to steal things.

"Give me my money back, you stupid mutt!" an exasperated shop owner called out

A large black dog ignored his shouts. It stopped in front of a ten-year-old girl, who gave it an affectionate pat on the head. She took the bag of money from him, and handed it to the oldest among their group - Portgas D. Ace - who was in charge of appraising. He nodded, obviously satisfied.

"This is genuine." he announced "It's going into our stash."

His three accomplices - Luffy, Sabo and Tama - all gave him matching grins.

Unknown to him, however, all three of his accomplices were time-travelers, desperate to achieve their shared goal.

Of course, they kept this fact from him, because telling him would jeopardize the goal in question.

-x-

In the middle of the night, Luffy, Sabo and Tama left the house, riding their usual transport, the large black dog that Tama had tamed. Upon arriving at the usual place, they were met by their other accomplices, who were waiting for them.

"You're late." an amused voice of another adult in child's body noted

"Could you forgive us for that, Robin?" Luffy asked her

"Of course, fufufu." Robin laughed at him.

"Enough chit-chat." Zoro cut in "Let's get to the reason we're all gathered here at this hour."

"Right." Luffy nodded "Do you have the material?"

"We do." Nami stepped forward, handing Luffy a thick folder. 

Luffy scanned the contents

**THE RESULTS OF EXTERMINATION MIGHT BE UNSUCCESSFUL  
THE PIRATE KING'S CHILD: STILL ALIVE OR NOT?  
IT IS SPECULATED THAT THIS MIGHT BE THE CASE, BUT THERE IS NO CONCLUSIVE EVIDENCE TO CONFIRM OR DISPUTE THIS YET.**

Luffy frowned at the titles as he kept browsing through the files. All of the files said the same thing. The Marines had no real, conclusive evidence. Rather, all they had was merely speculation.

"This makes no sense." Sabo, who was reading over his shoulder "If all they had was speculation, how did Sengoku know?"

"That's what we'd all like to know." Zoro noted

"Either way, we could use their lack of knowledge. Robin, track down Bentham." Luffy's eyes shone with determination.

The determination that was mirrored by thirteen pairs of eyes staring at him.

-x-

When Ace returned from his excursion, Tama and an unknown boy were waiting for him.

"Ace-san." Tama smiled "Meet Law-san! Law-san is a doctor."

"There are some rumors floating nearby." Law said flatly "I'd like to confirm them by running a DNA check on you."

Ace immediately stiffened.

"What kind of check?" he asked

"Well, I just want to see if your cells match up with the cell sample I have right here." Law smiled innocently

Too innocently.

Ace backed off a couple of footsteps.

"I can be very persuasive if I want to be." Law's eyes danced with mirth "The sooner you give me what I want to have, the better it will be, for you."

"Don't scare him, Law." Sabo came up from behind Ace and grinned "We just want to confirm what we already know. Knowledge is power, after all."

"What are you talking about?" Ace blinked, trying to comprehend the situation

"It's simple, Ace." Sabo said "Law here has lived a long life, and accomplished all that he set out to do. Now, he wants to give to someone. You, to be more specific. If what we suspect is true, then there is even more reason to do so." 

"I am afraid I don't follow."

"If what we suspect is true, then you'll be chased by the Marines and Government agents alike, and they will try everything in their power to kill you." Law explained "But with the power I was given, I can thwart their efforts. I can make a single person immortal at the cost of my own life, and I want that person to be you. Will you cooperate?"


	2. Gift of Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate operation begins.

It was time.

The day that they were all waiting for.

"Is there a chance that this might backfire in some way?" Luffy wondered

"Basically, no." Law revealed "Once this technique works as intended, the person receiving the benefits will be completely unkillable."

Ace - who was sandwiched between Luffy and Law - didn't say anything as they walked down the narrow corridor, towards their destination. Final destination, in Law's case.

Law opened the plain brown door, and they entered a circular chamber, with white walls, illuminated by artificial lights above. There was a surgery table in the very center of the room. Robin, Chopper and Sabo milled about, getting some last-minute things ready.

"Ah, you're all here." Sabo said "I was able to use my family's political sway to provide us with this room. Everyone here is sworn to utmost secrecy as well."

"Is this really a good idea?" Ace spoke for the first time since this decision was made 

"Yeah, don't you worry 'bout anythin'." Sabo squeezed his arm "What you are about to have is something many people would kill for."

"I can imagine." Ace muttered to himself

"Careful, Sabo-ya." Law admonished as he put on his surgical gloves "You don't want to trigger my final patient, do you?"

"No, I suppose not." Sabo said innocently, and only his mirthful eyes revealed his lie

"Now, let's begin." Law grinned "Room."

He surrounded Ace, Chopper and himself with his power, reducing everyone outside to casual observers.

With the grin which never left his face, Law got to work.


	3. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road to hell is paved with good intentions, as everyone learns the hard way

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, as the group made their way towards the Grand Line. Their objective? To escape.

While Law's final operation was a roaring success, it brought forth some problems that they haven't anticipated. 

All it took was one fight for the rumors to spread. Rumors that eventually reached the ears of sanctioned Grand Line scientist.

Including many with no morals, such as Caesar Clown, one of the people under Doflamingo's - and, to a lesser extent - Kaido's protection.

Needless to say, Doflamingo and Kaido were both sending their crewmen after them.

Which was why they were on the run. Even if they remembered how, they couldn't possibly beat both Doflamingo and Kaido at this time.

Well, one of them could, being immortal and all, but he was the main target of those attacks, and they preferred not to lose him, thank you very much.

So, they did the only thing they could in this situation.

They fled.

The plan was to reach the New World - where Whitebeard was - as quickly as possible, and then catch his attention.

Of course, there was something else they watched over like hawks. 

Ope-Ope no Mi and Yami-Yami no Mi were both in their possession, and they needed to make sure it stayed that way, until they found those worthy enough to give to.

In the meantime, they decided to train Ace in skills needed in the New World.

It wouldn't do if he was captured, after all.

-x-

Ace landed in the dirt, rather painfully, again.

"Is this really necessary?" Ace spat out clumps of dirt

"The alternative is worse, and you know it." Sabo replied with a grin

"Speaking of alternatives." Luffy chimed in "We've got company."

They looked to where Luffy was pointing. 

And frowned.

Those weren't some run-of-the-mill henchmen.

Caesar Clown himself had come, accompanied by Doflamingo and Trebol.

"I think you already know what - or rather who - we want." Caesar Clown announced "So please hand our new test subject over."

"Hell no." Sabo spat out, twirling his pipe threateningly.

O-Tama tugged onto Ace's sleeve, and then whispered something to him, to which he nodded. O-Tama straightened up and whistled sharply.

They didn't have to wait long before a rather large wolf appeared, trotting over to where O-Tama and Ace were, allowing them to climb onto its back, before taking off.

"Now that that's out of the way." Sabo smirked "Shall we get this fight started?"

"Where did they go?" Doflamingo frowned

"To find a better location to start a fire and burn you to ashes." Zoro stated bluntly 

"Go after them, Caesar." Doflamingo ordered "Stop them. They might interfere with achieving our objective."

At this, everyone snickered on the inside. It was cute how their enemies thought their target was still around.

"But that's not the only thing they are doing." Sanji added 

He smirked. Doflamingo and his group were in for a nasty suprise.

"Banquet of Souls, begin." Nami declared, fingering her Clima-Tact "Zeus, the Thunder Homie, taken from Charlotte Linlin herself."

As she uttered those words, a fluffy white cloud with eyes emerged from Clima-Tact.

It rapidly turned black upon seeing Doflamingo and his allies.


End file.
